


The Man

by Shingo



Category: already dead - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer couldn't full sleep again and he find himself thinking about the man who unknown name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

已經回不去以前的日子了。

曾經以為已經走過了夢魘傷痛，逃出了對暴力的恐懼，但或許自己早就明白，從失去Tom的那一刻起，一切就再也回不去了。他是已經死過一次的人，有人以極端暴力的方式帶領他跨越死亡線，而回來的，已不再是原來的那個男人。

他試圖抗拒，或許真的試過。每日他正常如昔，每夜，記憶中的鮮血重新滴落，一幕幕的回溯，一次次的被淹沒，時間像從來沒前進過。

淡忘的很慢，卻還是漸漸習慣，這大概就是所謂的人性。

直到信箱內放著一封沒有任何書寫記號的牛皮紙袋，裡面裝有兩張相片。一張是手腕上刺青的近照，那個曾讓他視為絕望印記的同時卻是另一人希望曙光的醜惡圖案。另一張是一個被綑綁者的正面半身照，照出他扭曲的面容與額頭上幽邃暗紅的小洞。

這兩張照片令Thomas Archer的每根神經都開始劇烈顫抖，開始無聲的嘶吼，由來自那份他原本以為已經放開了的，屬於仇恨的力量；由廢墟大樓的地下迷宮竄出、吞噬夜空的火焰，都將那些人殘暴的行為鮮明烙印在腦海中，他明白自己將永遠也忘不了當深沉的恐懼切入骨髓，同時與瘋狂共行的滋味–––– 

\---

Archer倏然睜開眼，清醒了過來，清楚聽見了身旁Sarah溫淺的呼吸聲，平穩的令他想流淚。他離開房間，在廊道上看了一眼闔上的兒童房門，然後走下樓，站在漆黑一片的客廳旁。

_『你以為我會需要你的同意嗎？』_

他又想到了那個男人。

_『你究竟是誰？』_

_『你不會想知道的。』_

不，我想知道。

他望著落地窗外的無月夜色，思緒不經意地成為一道的低喃。「……我想知道……」

此時，一道衣料摩擦時的沙沙聲突然出現在客廳一角。

Archer全身一僵，感覺到自己的寒毛全都豎起來了。儘管恐懼如洪水般襲捲而來，但他還是盡可能快速地摸向自己藏了一把S&W .38的桌櫃抽屜，卻差點尖叫出聲––––槍不在裡面！

「警覺性過低，但反應還不錯。」

這是一道帶有些微德語口音，咬字清晰的男聲。他認出了這個聲音。

Archer轉過身直往聲源方向瞪去。他張開口，卻又馬上咬住下唇，皺起眉頭。他不知道要怎麼叫他。

「是……你。」最後他說，聲音細不可聞。

男人動也不動地跟他對望，幾秒後才開口。「Valen.」

_Valen._

Archer在心中默念了一遍，然後看著他漆黑的身影。

「Valen.」

Valen走向前，手握著S&W左輪 .38的槍身遞還給他。Archer接下，又看到他伸出另一手，掌中放著五發子彈，他也拿了回來。Archer低頭看著手中的槍彈，他已經很熟悉這把槍了。

那夜過後的隔天他就買了這把槍，並時不時就會拿著沒裝子彈的空槍練習射擊姿勢。於此之前，在Archer的人生當中從來沒有過要傷人的念頭，也從來都不熟悉任何工具以任何形式傷害他人的方法。

但當他知道這個世界會怎麼對待他之後，一切就都不同了。

「是你殺了他的？」Archer邊問邊將子彈填入彈槽，並在12點位置留空，然後放回桌櫃抽屜。

Valen看著他流暢熟練地動作和黯淡的金髮，他知道自己改變了這個受過喪子之痛的男人有多少。

「對。既然我拿了你的錢，就為你辦一件事。」他說。

聞言，Archer闔上抽屜後停下動作，背對著Valen. 他感到疲倦，這一切已經經過了太久，他的神經繃緊得太久了。然後他轉過身，灰藍色憂傷的雙眼對上了那雙鐵灰色的殺手之眼，他面無表情地，讓淚水無聲無息地滑過臉頰。

「Valen,」呢喃似恐懼又似嘆息，像溺水者抓住了稻草，Archer看著眼前半隱在黑影中即將離去的男人，在呼喚的同時幾乎是下意識的拉住了他。

Valen沉默地看著走近的Archer, 從中看到了渴求與迷惘。他知道他一直渴求著平靜與安寧，而此刻留住男人的腳步則是迷惘的行為。

他覺得他臉上的淚痕似乎從未停過，自面罩便脫下的那一刻Valen就看清了Archer臉上的憤恨、驚懼與哀痛。他原本有機會報仇的，有機會停止流淚，但最終他選擇讓兩人都逃脫卑劣的死亡陷阱，很勇敢，也很愚蠢的決定，而之後的血腥追逐更是無妄加重了他難以承受之惡。

 _足以改變他的一生。_ Valen很明白， **這種事他再了解不過。** 所以他替他殺了那個兇手，因為這就是他的專長。

「告訴我該如何才能忘卻這一切。」

「我已經做了我能做的。」

「我無法入睡。」

「這是創傷後壓力症候群。」 _你可以再找一個心理醫生。_ 後面這句他沒說。

他為他完成了復仇，卻沒有如那夜般帶他逃離黑暗迷境。但這原本就不是一個公平的世界，不是付出就有所得，不是安分守己的生活就不會有人來傷害你；他可以這樣對他說，世界就是照著此殘酷的方式在運行，即便追求正義都得付出代價。他曾深陷其中，如今也該結束了，必須看開，必須往前走，必須將 _他們_ 拋之腦後。但Valen什麼都沒說。

這件事在他對綁在後車廂裡的人開了兩槍後就與他無關了。

混亂的源頭無法給予平靜，但或許他能解釋他的迷惘，不屬於仇恨與暴力的那份迷網，不以言語說明。

「閉上眼。」男人輕聲說。

他疑惑地盯著，並未從命。

「閉上眼，」男人又說了一次，「 _就像你曾相信過我的那樣。_ 」

於是Archer閉上了眼，相信Valen會安靜地在他再度睜眼之際完全消失在自己的生活中，如同不曾到來，不曾存在。

但當他在舌尖上嘗到屬於另一個人的陌生氣息而吃驚睜眼，看到那雙冷冽的藍眼時，才知道自己的判斷又錯得離譜。

Archer反射性的舉起手要推開貼得過近的男人，反被箝制住手腕，於是他抬起膝蓋要攻擊下盤，卻在達到目的之前被一個拐子踢得失去重心，導致雙膝跪地，雙手則被直拉抓制在頭上，硬性的呈現屈服姿態。

「這樣你只會傷了自己。」Valen邊說邊鬆開手，看著他慌忙地站起身向後退開。

Archer搭著自己有點被拉痛的右肩，聲調中有著為完全不同以往的事重新升起的戒心。「你為什麼這麼做？」

「你做了選擇，」

「我不明白。」

「觀察力不錯，理解力卻很差。」

這時，Archer幾乎要從那雙尖銳的藍眼中見到可以稱之為笑意的情緒閃過。

「第一次見到我的時候你很疑惑 _『他到底是不是我要的那個兇手？』_ ，很快的，你自己就發現了答案。現在拉住我，你想要什麼？」Valen接著說。

「……我只想要我的生活恢復正常，」機械式的回答，這個問題他已經在心中自問自答太多次了。

「你已經得到了想要的復仇。」

對，那是最初，也是唯一的目的。 _那為何現在我還伸手拉住他？_

「接受他人的全權安排，或是忠於自己的判斷，你一向選擇後者。」

Archer依然一臉茫然地望著他。

「就算想擺脫被熟悉的完美世界給殘忍背叛的痛苦，卻還是想靠近更危險的我，這你自己清楚得很，不是嗎。」

這算什麼，他在說什麼？Archer感覺到了不正常的危險，他必須選離這個男人，不能掉進奇怪言語中！他必須反駁什麼，Valen卻又先出聲。

「別掙扎，」輕如耳語，有裹著鐵般的強硬。這遙遠而熟悉的語調，Archer才發現自己到底回想過了多少次。

「 _叫我的名字。_ 」

他動了動唇，喉頭卻突然哽住了一塊，心臟的跳動隨著每一吋血管敲擊著所有感官，形成一種眩人的鈍痛，像立在深不見底的峽谷邊緣，就要踏出那無可回頭，毀滅一切的一步––––

然後他再次開口，唸出他本不應知道的名字，也不再抗拒另一次接觸，他的淚水被抹去，迷惑被悄悄掀開。一連串駭人事件逼他做出一連串選擇，但是他始終都跟著情感走，讓對妻兒的愛與對兇手的恨同時引領自己進入傷痛與壓力下無解的慾望––––

「Valen,」他在逐漸加深的唇舌間輕呼。

「只要記得我的名字就好，」他捧著他的臉，側過一旁在他耳際低語。「每一種選擇都有其後果與代價的產生，但現在，你只要記得我的名字就好。」

這名讓仇恨帶來的男人，終究帶走了他的仇恨。

已經回不去以前的日子，但或許他終於睡得著。

 

fin.


End file.
